


Stay, Please

by reigningqueenofwords



Series: Lost it All [7]
Category: Supernatural
Genre: F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-11-12
Updated: 2019-11-12
Packaged: 2021-01-29 14:58:03
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 426
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21412075
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/reigningqueenofwords/pseuds/reigningqueenofwords
Relationships: crowley x reader
Series: Lost it All [7]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1413259
Kudos: 10





	Stay, Please

You were packing your clothes into your suitcase when Crowley walked in without knocking. His eyes followed you for a moment. You were wearing jeans, a t-shirt, and your hair was up in a loose ponytail. Finally, he spoke up. “Please…”

Stopping, you looked over at him. “Don’t.” You told him, putting the shirts that were in your hands into your suitcase. “You got your wish. You got her pregnant.” Turning, you went back to what you were doing. “I’ll be going to a lawyer first thing Monday morning.”

Crowley couldn’t take his eyes off of you. How could he have done this to you? He would likely be celebrating you getting pregnant around now if he hadn’t have been so stupid. You told him that you’d been about to tell him you wanted a family with him, that you were ready. And he’d thrown that all away. Licking his lips, he shoved his hands in his pockets. “I wish you’d talk to me.”

“Why?”

He shut your door and stepped forward. “I haven’t been with her since that night. I promise you that. I’m always here, with you. I have been doing everything I can to bloody fix this. I was a moron, I see this.” Crowley told you, sounding more sincere than ever. “Her being pregnant doesn’t change that. I still want this. I want us.”

You shook your head, crossing your arms and looking at him. “You think that makes this easier?” You asked. “You really think that I want to keep seeing her? Because she’s having your kid, Crowley. That would be unavoidable. Birthdays, holidays, school shit. She would be a constant presence in your life. I’d never, ever be able to stop worrying.” At least you were being honest about your reasoning. “I’d never be able to let my guard down, and I can’t live like that.”

“What do I need to do to prove that there’s no chance of me being with her again?” He asked.

“Nothing.” You sighed. “There’s nothing you can do.” It hurt, it was like finding them all over again. “Clearly you enjoyed sleeping with her. You’re getting your family.” Your chest clenched. “I’m not sure why you married me, Crowley, if…if you couldn’t even be faithful. If you didn’t love me, why bother?”

He moved and cupped your face. “I love you with every ounce of my being.” His eyes locked with yours. “Isn’t that enough?”

“Not without trust.”

“Please don’t go. Stay…please? Let me try!”

You pulled away. “I’m sorry, I can’t.”


End file.
